Harry Potter and the Golden Ferret
by AngelicKaze
Summary: Many things are about to unfold in Harry's life. A secret at privite drive, and much more. Needless to say there will also be a romance, but between who I will not say. Just read and enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter and the Golden Ferret

Chapter One: Godric Hallow and the Crimson Cloaked Figure

**By: AngelicKaze**

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for concidering reading my fanfic. First I must say that I do not own the characters of Harry potter, but the characters I have created into the story are my own and if you want to use them you must ask me first. I'm bringing back a few characters and hope you enjoy the first chaper. Sorry that it's short, but it will get longer with time. Please read, and enjoy the story.**

**Angelic Kaze**

**PS: I will take sugestions for the story and I am open for new characters. If you want a character added or removed let me know.**

_One Year Before Dumbledore's Death._

He could hear the cries of so many voices as he looked around in horror. He saw many faces, and then he saw them, his friends. Their faces were the faces he had longed to see in sixteen years. The one he saw in Harry's face. He reached out to them and they smiled and held out their hands to stop him. They met his eyes and in unison they spoke," You were not meant to fall through here at this time. You were not meant to join us until your task is completed."

He was confused he didn't understand what they meant. He reached out for them again, but he was stopped like before," Why do you keep stopping me!" He screamed out, it was to much for him to bare. He couldn't bear to be kept away from them, the only people who mattered. But a pain struck in his heart as he searched again," Where is she?" He cried out, but they said nothing.

Again their voices rang out in unison," You were not meant to join us in the realm of the dead; your task is not complete. You are being sent back to the realm of the living, the realm that you belong in." With that they vanished and he fell back through a veil of black silk into a room with stands and covered in stone.

He looked around, his heart broken, his friends had dispelled him. His eyes grazed the room, hoping to see Harry, but the room was empty except for the remains of a shattered prophecy.

A chill ran down his spine as a hand touched his shoulder. It was feminine and young. He turned to see a figure in a scarlet cloak with a golden ferret embedded in the chest. Their face was hidden in the darkness of the hood. He gasped; he didn't think that there was anyone here, unless she had been hidden from an invincibility cloak. His voice stammered, still in shock at being pushed out through the veil," Are you of the Order?"

She removed her hand and sighed," It isn't safe here." A soft and soothing tone came from her voice, one that he hadn't heard in a long while. She moved up the steps and towards a door," Can you apperate?" Her eyes met his through the darkness of her secretive appearance.

The question seemed to echo through his head, the voice was so much like a siren's. He swallowed in amazement, and stuttered lightly," I… I… Can…" He then cleared his throat as he tried to get a better look at the woman underneath the hood.

She turned and looked around, as if checking to see if the coast was clear. She then looked back at him with out turning her body to face him," Good. Then follow me to Godric Hallow Please." And without another word she did a slight turn and was gone with a crack that echoed through the room.

For a moment he stood there in awe at what was happening. His hands were shaking; something was too familiar with that voice he'd heard come out of her mouth. He considered following the female as she had requested, but something stirred in his gut, something was pushing him to follow her. It was something he could not ignore. So many questions had arisen, that she could answer. He was urged to follow her.

In an instant he focused his mind on Godric Hallow, and only Godric Hallow. Slowly he turned and in seconds a cracked echoed through his ears. He then felt his body being compressed, air leaving his lungs, and then it was gone as soon as it had started. Slowly he opened his eyes as his lungs filled with air, and sounds of owls hooting filled his senses along with a cool breeze. He smiled at what he saw before his eyes.

A house creaked from old age and old abandonment. The windows were dusty and darkened due to the lack of light with in. The cloaked figure sat on the red steps with their hands in their hood, holding their head obviously. It was until he saw that figure, that he knew where he was. Swallowing he turned and saw two tomb white marble tomb stones and a sign. All the air was sucked out of him, he couldn't speak.

He was back at James' house, and there was his and his wife's grave. He nearly collapsed, why did he apperate here of all places. He turned back to the cloaked figure then joined her on the steps as he stared at James and Lily's graves. This was the first time he had been back since he was freed. He felt like a prat, if only he hadn't turned away from the duty that was asked of him. He would have been able to save them and Harry would have had a life.

A muffled cry reverberated through his left ear and he looked at the female next to him. She was sobbing, had she realized where she was? Even more how did she know James and Lily? He reached out his hand slowly and paused for a moment inches away from her hood. His hand shook; he grabbed it slowly and pulled on it letting it fall down from her face. Horror struck him, he knew who she was!

She had long curly brown hair that seemed messy and air blown, even though it was pulled back into a pony tail by a golden ribbon. It accented her copper eyes as they hid behind a pair of oval glasses that too were golden. She was a thin woman though her arms seemed highly muscular, fit for any sort of position on a Quiditch team, he thought.

His words finally met him as he stared at her," Cade?" He was astonished as her head immediately turned towards him and looked at him with those copper gems. Shock over whelmed him and he spoke out again before he could stop himself," Cade… P…Po... Potter!"

Her eyes widened and she turned away, she had been caught, was she not expecting to get caught? Suddenly her head lowered," It's been a long time since I've been called…. That…" Her eyes met his again but then she lowered her head," I shouldn't have left, I could have saved him. I could have been there for them." She stifled a sob.

He paused for a moment and debated on weather or not to hug her. His arms answered for him, and took her in his arms as her tears got heavier," There was nothing you could have done Cade, He came out of no where for them." He felt her crying hardening against his chest as she gripped his dirty shirt.

The things he remembered about Cade were astonishing. She was James' cousin, and even though James was an excellent wizard, she was an even more brilliant witch. She was a mud blood and when her parents learned of her abilities they abandoned her on aunt and uncles door steps to raise her as their own, washing their hands of her. Gladly they took her in and she grew up at James' side and James loved her like a little sister.

Cade had mastered nonverbal spells at the blistering age of ten, which was no surprise to James. And even though James was older, that did not stop him from having adventures with her. In school James may have taken the blunt of the trouble, but Cade always seem to be sitting next to him the next day getting him in more trouble and then getting James out of it. They both played on the Gryffindor Quiditch team, James as a seeker, and Cade was the best beater that Hogwarts had ever seen, well next to Fred and George Weasley. In fact if Molly had known about Cade she would have known where they got their inspiration, of course they didn't know that Cade Potter was part of Harry's family, and assumed she wasn't.

She had left Hogwarts with magnificent marks, and started off in the ministry of magic for a year before going to Hogwarts for the position of teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was gladly accepted they day Harry was born, it was a double celebration, and James was doubly proud to have a son and that Cade was teaching at the place she loved. She also was an order member, but was never in any of the pictures. She was an under cover agent as well, doing what the Dark Lord had asked her to do, but always keeping in contact with Albus Dumbledore.

Halfway through her first year of teaching at Hogwarts, she was engaged with him. However when the last term of that Hogwarts Year had ended, she had vanished. Several called her a Death Eater, but he knew different. Some said that she had defied the Dark Lord and now she was dead, he feared she wasn't. Others simply said that the Dark Lord had a price on her head and she went into hiding, if that was the case, he prayed she was safe. One month later James had died and Harry was sent to be with the Dersleys for protection.

He looked at Cade as she dried her tears and hugged her tighter. He was never going to let her go; he wasn't going to let another person of Harry's family die. He pulled away from her and met her eyes. Smiling lightly he spoke softly," Where have you been?"

Cade stood slowly and her fist clenched," Hiding, Like Dumbledore told me to." Her voice was clam, but it had a touch of resentment," Dumbledore discovered before I had to return to Voldmort's side one night to report to him that he knew whose side I was on is. He was going to kill me." She ran her fingers over James' grave," I've been hiding in America… As a teacher at Salem Institute. When my mark began to burn, I knew that he was back." She paused," When I heard of James' death I wanted to come back, I wanted to be with Harry, like I should have been." She rubbed her temples," I worried about Harry when he disappeared from the magic world and even more when Voldomort went missing.

He jumped to his feet and in a panic," But then why aren't you still hiding?" Wary he looked around then pulled her into the abandoned house. He gripped her by the shoulders," Are you mad! You could still be in danger!"

Cade laughed lightly," If Dumbledore hadn't stayed with me while they were searching for him I would have given up and gone to see Harry myself three months ago. As it was Dumbledore needed my help." She paused," I was in that battle; at the ministry wearing the invincibility cloak that Dumbledore left me."

He sighed and took her hand his heart dancing;" I knew you were alive!" He paused," What are you doing here?"

Cade sighed," I'm going to be helping him hunt for some things next year, and help protect Harry." She smiled proud that she could finally help Harry," I suppose since people think you're dead you will be helping me help Dumbledore." She stammered," At least until its okay to show yourself."

He looked at her calmly and smiled slightly," Alright, I'll help you as best I can." He smiled and sat on the steps of the stairs inside the house. He had thought about contacting Harry to tell him he was alive, yet something told him it would be best not to tell him. He would have to keep his location secret and that was something he couldn't do if he talked to Harry.

She walked over to the stairs and then passed him as she went up. She circled around until she came to a blank wall. Waving her wand a door appeared with crimson letters that said Order of the Phoenix. She turned the knob and walked in. There in the room was a table, a unlit fire place, a pair of beds, a closet, and a cauldron. Slowly she walked over to the closet and pulled out a crimson cloak with a wolf like dog on the front of it. I was next to a pair of cloaks that had a stag and a humming bird on them. She sighed and ran her fingers over the one with the stag before he joined her in the room. Slowly she turned and tossed him the cloak.

He looked at it calmly as his own fingers trailed the dog then he looked up. His voice was shaky," I want to send Harry his parent's cloaks." He tried to keep from crying as he slid on the cloak and smiled.

She looked at him calmly," In due time we shall. Until then we have to make towards Hogwarts. We are needed there at this time. Protective spells have to be conjured and even more we must set up our look out positions." She smiled," Are you sure you can do this?"

He fixed his hood and walked out of the room as she did. He smiled and took her hand as they walked down the steps. They walked out side together and looked at the white stones where his friends rested and sighed," I'd go any where with you Cade."

She hugged James' tomb stone and held back the urge to cry. She bit her lip and swallowed then turned to him," Then let's get started." She smiled and placed her hands on Lily's tomb, her hand was shaking. She had never liked Lily, but all the while knew that James adored her, and if he was happy with Lily, she was happy for James. She stopped in mid step and looked at him," This is for you," She held out a box and handed it to him. It was something she had managed to keep for a long time.

He took the brown box slowly and opened it his hands shaking. He laughed lightly at what he had seen resting inside of the red velvet interior. Twelve glorious inches of Dragon heart string and unicorn hair, all inside a red wood wand. It was his original wand; the one he had been using was a second hand he had received from Dumbledore. He smiled and kissed it, turning his lips a shade of baby pink.

Cade laughed and fixed his lips," Another thing I kept in safe keeping." She said softly and smiled at him kindly.

His eyes met hers and he felt his heart soar when she smiled. His voice was compassionate as he pocketed his wand," Thank you."

She turned towards the gate of the Potter's yard and let out a deep sigh," Together then?" She said as she looked back at him when he nodded she smiled once more and touched her hand on James' tomb stone again," This is for you James and…" She swallowed," For you Lily." He could tell that something in her still didn't care for Lily. She walked to the gate and opened it then stopped in mid step and turned to him," Are you coming, Sirius?"

He smiled and rushed to her side. In an instant they were gone with a turn and a crack.

Please send me reviews and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter two

**Harry Potter and the Golden Ferret**

**Chapter Two: The Order's First Memeber**

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all liked chapter one of Harry Potter and the Golden Ferret, here's chapter two. Again I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, but the other characters in this story that I have created are my own. To use those characters you must ask me please. Also please keep submitting reviews I will always keep your opinions in mind. Thank you for reading and as always enjoy! Please remember that I will accept new characters to add into my story there will always be a place for new people here.**

**Angelic Kaze**

**Chapter one Review:**

**Sirius Black is alive! Low and behold not only is Black alive but Cade Potter, James's cousin who was long thought dead, is also alive. She has orders from Dumbledor and is hoping for Black's help. In the mean time we learn why Cade went missing. We also learned what kind of person she was before James died.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

One Month after Sirius' Return

Remus Lupin was outside the burrow staring at the stars of an empty moon lit night. He smiled; it was his favorite time of the month. He searched the yard over and over hoping to see something. It had been a month then Sirius Black, his only friend left alive from the marauders years, until last month. When he had passed on Harry had screamed for him, begged him to come back, a part of him was doing the same. He was now alone; he had not been able to forgive himself for letting Sirius go to the battle. He had told Sirius that Harry would be fine, that he wouldn't have to worry. Now, Harry was fine, but Sirius was gone.

He had been lost in the thought of when it would be his time to join James and Sirius behind the veil, when he heard a crack. He looked around; some one had apperated this close to the burrow? He hadn't seen the sanity in that, anyone would have known that it was a foolish attempt; Harry wasn't at the burrow yet. At least not for another week. Looking around again he saw two figures stumbling from the end of the drive. He leapt forward and screamed," Who goes there!" He had cut them off with his wand drawn.

A scream echoed over the yard as a female voice cried out," Moony!"

Lupin had seen the female figure shrouded in a crimson cloak supporting another figure in a crimson cloak. He rushed over to them and helped them. He looked over at the girl and stammered in shock," Cade Potter?" He knew that cloak, he knew that voice, but what he didn't know was who the person was that he was helping carry.

She looked over at him," He needs help." Her voice stammered as she gasped for breath. Her hands were shaking as she moved ever closer to the burrow," I was told to come here." She gasped again as she nearly stumbled over.

Lupin looked over, for some reason he couldn't help, but smile. He wasn't the last of his original best friends. Cade was alive, but where had she been. He pushed the door open and shouted out over the house," Molly! Arthur!" He moved the man towards the table and sighed as he cleared off the table with his wand. Slowly he laid the man down and toppled back in exhaustion.

Cade ran her fingers over his cloaked face as she let out a light sob," You'll be okay, we're with Moony now. He can help you." She pulled off his hood revealing Sirius. She quickly rushed over to the sink and filled a bowl with hot water as she grabbed a rag. She quickly returned to Sirius unaware of the sign of shock on Lupin's face. She dabbed the rag over his bloody forehead and let out another pain filled sob," You stupid man, you shouldn't have done that."

This had brought Lupin back to reality, and the fact that Sirius Black was laying on the Wesley's table. He stammered to his feet and moved over to the table," Sirius?" He looked at Cade who was still stroking Sirius' forehead with the steaming rag.

Before she could even say another word Molly and Arthur Wesley had rushed down the stairs. They had halted at the table and stared in awe at the man lying on their table. Molly didn't waist time she went right to work healing wounds, with the aid of Cade, and mending bones. Arthur had moved to Lupin's side and was looking at Sirius in awe just like Lupin was.

Something in Lupin seemed to snap; he rushed Cade and pulled her away from Sirius' body. He shook her and growled through his teeth," How dare you bring such a lie like this into this house. Cade, Sirius is dead!" He shook her harder and spoke again," Damn it, how dare you do this to me! Sirius is dead!" He sobbed lightly; this was too much to bear.

Cade was staring at Lupin in horror. Had she just heard what he had said? She scowled at him and smacked Lupin," How dare you, right now, when he needs my help." She smacked him again," I saw him come back from behind that veil. I saw him turn into the dog that I adored when I was younger." She punched his chest," He's not dead! Don't say that and help me!" She pushed him away from her and went back to Sirius.

Lupin touched his face, Cade had seen him come from out behind the veil. She was there at the ministry that night? But why? He walked over to Molly and looked down at Sirius, it was him. He met Cade's golden brown eyes through her oval glasses. She was back. He had too much on his mind he couldn't concentrate. He clinched her fist and moved back and forth for a moment.

Molly looked at Lupin as she held down Sirius' leg," Lupin helps me hold him down." She waved her wand over a cut on his side," Oh dear, what happened to him."

Lupin held down his leg and looked towards Cade for a moment before looking back at Sirius. An hour passed as they healed Sirius and then moved him to a room for him to rest. It was another half an hour before Cade came walking out of the room and sat in front of the fire where the others had gathered. She placed her hands over her forehead and lowered down even more in the chair.

Molly handed her a glass of tea as she patted his shoulder," You did the right thing in bringing him here my dear." She looked at Arthur," What happened?"

Cade lowered her head after she sipped on the tea slowly. She knew how to start but she couldn't speech. She looked up at Lupin and sighed," I should start seventeen years ago." She paused," I was a spy for Dumbledor when I learned of Voldomort's plans to have a mass killing. I had warned Dumbledor and the event was stopped, but my cover was blown. To protect me Dumbledor sent me away to America to live as a muggle, on the outside." She sighed.

Lupin looked away for a moment and then moved his eyes toward Cade. They were cold and filled with anger," It was because of you that James and Lily got in so much trouble! It was because of you that they were marked for their actions, by Lord Voldomort!" He cursed under his breath," It was because of you that they died, that Harry was sent to those god awful people on private drive!"

Cade lowered her head," I warned him Remus, I warned him. I told James that I was leaving, I told him not to do anything against Voldomort." She couldn't help herself she let out a sob," When I heard I begged Dumbledor to send me Harry, I could care for him and he wouldn't be in danger, but he insisted that Harry go to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." She muffled a sob," I even begged to come back, but he said that was too dangerous. It wasn't until last year that Dumbledor ordered me back, but I had to stay hidden. He wanted me to protect Harry from a hidden distance. I was ordered to watch him, but not interfere, even if he was in danger."

Lupin scowled," You could have stopped Harry, but you didn't!" Now he was furious, both at the fact that Sirius was alive and that she could have prevented Harry risking his life.

Cade stood," I tried to Remus. I tried to follow him into the forest, but before I knew it I was trying to keep up with him and his four friends." She met Lupin's eyes," By the time I caught up with him, he had been cornered by Malfoy and his goons. That's when you showed up. I knew that Dumbledor was on his way so I went to meet him as ordered in such situation. When I met up with him, he told me that no matter what happened I was to stay near the veil for a long time. It had been nearly two hours after the ministry aurors had removed the Death Eaters that Sirius moved out from behind veil. He had the look of rejection on his face so I revealed myself."

Arthur spoke calmly," Two hours, but we were still there. We didn't see anyone."

Cade sighed," We apperated to Godric Hallow." She paused and held out two cloaks," Here I want Harry to have these." She shoved them into Lupin's arms," But I want you to decide when, they're James and Lily's cloaks. It would bring Harry closer to his parents." She heard movement from Sirius' room and rushed to the door. She bit her lip and looked back at Lupin," Everything I've done was wrong, I should have stayed and stood up for myself, I should have protected James and Lily with my life, and I should have killed Peter when I first wanted to. Tomorrow there will be a few things in the Profit; you'll know what happened to Sirius then." She opened the door walked inside closing it behind her.

Lupin moved back and forth for a moment in front of the fire. He didn't know what to think, was Sirius really in that room with Cade Potter. Was he really holding the cloaks James and Lily adorned when they defied Voldomort. He shuffled through them when a third wrapped object fell to the ground. He picked it up and looked at it, his eyes widened;

To Moony,

I hope this brings back old memories.

Cade

He pulled open the package and then he saw it. A crimson cloak with a golden wolf prowling all around the hood and back. His heart skipped a beat; this was the cloak he used to defy Voldomort. His fingers roamed over the golden wolf as it paused over the back of the neck. His eyes closed and he laughed," Molly, Cade and Sirius will be staying for a while, I need to follow an order."

Molly gasped," No Remus it's too dangerous." She looked at Arthur and begged him with his eyes to say something.

Arthur had been in shock through out this whole even. Had he just seen Sirius Black on his table? Did he just see a person so much like James Potter? His eyes moved over to Lupin, for some reason he couldn't argue," I understand."

Lupin sighed," I first have to talk to Cade. I'll leave in the morning." He looked towards the room that Sirius and Cade were in. Something told him that he would see them again, but how many times? How many times would he be able to see his friends before his time came? He was going to be right in the jaws of Voldomort. Doing the one thing he hated, turning into the animal inside, and feasting on innocents.

Molly moved towards Lupin and put her hand out only to draw it back," But what about Nimphidora? What will you say to her?" She had desperation all over her face as she tried to find some reason for him not to go.

Lupin looked at Molly and then lowered his head," What I've been saying all along to her. I can't. I wouldn't put her in that kind of danger." He wrapped the cloak around his arm and looked at Arthur before looking back at Harry," Please don't tell Harry about this. He's going to have enough to worry about now that it's N.E.W.T year at Hogwarts. He'll find out when the time is right. Infect don't even tell the children that Sirius is alive; I have him stay in dog form while he's here. Shouldn't be that long, I know that they will leave before Harry arrives, I'm sure Dumbledor will make sure of that."

Molly stiffen and looked at Arthur," And who are we suppose to say Cade is?" She looked towards the room where the two were.

Lupin inhaled the warm air of the burrow and sighed," Tell them her name is, Rose Lupin, my sister. That should halt any questions. James and I always looked alike. That should explain who she is for the time being, she'll be boring enough that they'll forget to tell Harry about her."

Arthur smiled slightly," That seems fine. I guess I'll have to refrain from asking her about Muggles. She must be an expert by now." He sighed.

Lupin laughed," No, no, that's just the thing that will bore them. Ask all you want Arthur." He had smiled for the first time in a month when Arthur clapped up and down like a boy in a candy shop.

Cade had come into the room to check on Sirius to find him sitting up in the bed lined with white cotton and a golden quilt. He had been about to walk out into the front room when he looked up to see her and smiled when she rushed over to him. She pressed her hand to his forehead and ran her fingers over his face. Tears laced her eyes as she looked into his. Her hands were shaking as she began to sob. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As she looked around she saw several green and gold patterns all over the room. The chairs were green with golden flowers on the back. The bed spread was covered in red, yellow, and pink flowers that sprang to life every few seconds.

He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, and kissed her cheek. As he did so he held her close, and whispered in her ear," Where are we?"

Cade looked up at him and bit her lip," We're at the burrow..." She could feel his hand tense around him as he heard the words.

He looked over at the door and then back at her," Is Harry here?" His heart skipped a beat as he thought of Harry seeing him like this. He was afraid to tell him that he was alive because it had been so long. He was afraid to tell him that, when Harry called him through the two ways merrier it had taken all of Cade's strength to get him not to answer Harry. It had taken all of his strength too.

Cade stood slowly and went to the other side of the room and looked over at him as she sat down onto a chair. She ran her fingers over her lips and pushed her hair aside as she adjusted her glasses. Her eyes wavered from meeting his she didn't know what exactly to say about Harry. They had orders not to show themselves, not for a while at least, and when they were able to then they would deal with it. She lowered her head and rubbed her forehead," I don't know."

Sirius knew exactly what she was thinking. He stood slowly and winced in pain, his body still aching from his earlier wounds. He made his way over to her and smiled down on her as he put his hands on her shoulders," Cade, we'll follow our orders, I promise." He didn't want to. He wanted to run up to Harry and hug him, tell him he'd never leave him, and now that he was clear, he would never have to go back to Private Drive.

Cade covered her forehead and bit her lip," We can't stay hidden forever. I just as much as you want to see him. Want to let him know that he still has family left." Her hand shook as she looked towards the door," If he is here, we can't stay here."

Sirius nodded in agreement," I know." He bit his lip and lowered his head," The kids know I'm and manages. They know what I look like as a dog. If Harry isn't here Ron is sure to recognize me, so is Jenny." He looked down at Cade, her eyes were filled with mischievous ideas," no. no. It took me a year to master this form I'm now several years older, I'm not going to be able to do it Cade, at least not in one night." He winced as he moved back to the bed.

Cade sighed," I know you can Sirius, you could stay a dog, just alter the dog form." She bit her lip," I was able to." She stood and went over to the door," I know that it will take a while, but you can do it." She touched her hand to Sirius' shoulder," And it doesn't have to be a permanent change."

A knock on the door drew both Sirius and Cades attention to it. She rubbed her forehead and cleared her throat," Come in." She looked at Sirius, even though they had been with each other alone for the last month she hadn't been able to get close to him, she had been to afraid to. She just didn't know if he saw it that way, or if Sirius had no desire to get close to her again.

Lupin walked in slowly and smiled at Sirius," Wotcha Sirius?" He was going to be fine, he knew it. He looked towards Cade and cleared his throat," You're going to stay a while." He saw the concerned look on his face. He let out a little laugh," No need to worry, Harry isn't here, not for another week. I think. Dumbledore said he had to track down his new potion's teacher. He's finally let Snivilus have the dark arts position." Lupin rolled his eyes and looked towards Sirius.

Sirius cleared his throat," What of Ron and Jenny? Won't they recognize me?" He knew the answer would be the same as Cade's. They would know the fluffy dog that Harry had loved so much and he knew too well the reasoning for it. Cade had insisted that he change his form, but his animagus form had changed a bit, he was happier in this last month then he had been in two years. He was a free man and he had back the one woman he had loved.

Some how Lupin had expected the question and sighed," Simple we need to alter your appearance some how, well as a dog. At least until you have gotten better." He smirked," Now we could add a pink bow and hope that does the trick." He laughed.

Cade laughed too," I don't think a pink bow would do him justice. He could use a little hat and jacket, like the Muggles do in America." She laughed," Those poor animals, they just don't know when their animals have had enough."

Sirius smiled it was like having James back. He was with Lupin and Cade the only people left in his marauder years. He Sighed," We could always clean my dog appearance up, make it look tamer?" He was hoping not to have to change extensively for only a week.

Lupin smiled and ran his fingers over his chin," That would work..." He looked over at Cade.

She crossed her arms and smirked," Yes, that would." She paused and thought for a moment," Yes, however we would have to add at least a sweater and a collar."

Sirius groaned, but he knew that it was the only way to keep from working to change his appearance. He stood slowly," Very well. Shall we get started?" He looked at Cade calmly and moved towards her as he turned into the black shaggy dog Harry had adored.

Cade moved her way towards him when she suddenly winced; this was the first time she had felt pain since her worry for Sirius had taken over her condition. She fell to her knees and the previously changed Sirius had caught her in his human form. He looked over at Lupin who had also joined her side and helped her up. Sirius spoke calmly and rather concerned," You healed me but you didn't bother to check her! You know she's been hit by a bloody giant!"

Lupin looked at Sirius in horror. He pulled her over to the bed and laid her down," We didn't know, she didn't say anything about a Giant." He moved to the door and opened it looking out at a startled Molly and Arthur," Cade's hurt."

Molly jumped up and ran into the room. She pulled out her wand and began waving it searching for where she was hurt. She stopped right above her left side and looked at Sirius and Lupin," Both of you go get wraps and hot water." She then shouted," Sirius, better not. Stay here. Keep her comfortable." She rushed up to her feet and moved out into the kitchen where the mess of mending Sirius wounds still lay.

Sirius took Cade's hand," Cade Potter." She tapped her cheek," Stay awake." He pulled up her shirt to reveal her side. Horror filled her eyes and saw a massive bruise that started at the top of her ribs to her hip. She was breathing hard and it was noticeable that she had two broken ribs. He cursed," Damn it Cade, you come first, always. It should always be you healed before me. You mean everything to me, please don't leave me." He kissed her hand as tears filled his eyes," Please don't leave me."

Cade's eyes met his and she smiled," You fool, I won't be leaving. Molly will make me good as new." She laughed and winced, she didn't remember this kind of pain earlier. Her eyes slowly began to go black as she lost focus of the room. She touched Sirius' face, and for a moment everything was in focus. Then everything went black.

Molly and Lupin fixed her up as best as they could and began to watch her through out the night. Above all Sirius had not left her side. Soon morning had passed and Ron and Jenny had come down to eat. Lupin moved out of the room as to not raise any suspicions, but last nights commotion had done enough.

Ron was busy eating eggs and bacon when his eyes met Lupin's and he muttered through his food," Lupin what happened last night. I heard you scream for mum." He then took another bite out of his bacon and looked up at Lupin curiously.

Jenny's eyes had done the same and Lupin felt a stabbing at his chest. He had forgotten to come up with a story. Sighing he looked at Molly for a moment, then at the two children again and rubbed the back of his neck. He laughed lightly," My sister came in late last night. She was err... asked here to help Dumbledor this year with the Order." He smiled," But it's top secret so, mum's the word. Besides she's a Muggle expert."

Ron rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his toast and jelly as he looked over at the door where Cade was still sleeping," How long is she staying?"

Lupin sighed, frankly he didn't know how long it would take for Cade to recover and he didn't know how long they were willing to stay. He clasped his hands together and bit his lips. His eyes moved over to Jenny's before meeting Ron's again. Clearing his throat he smiled," Well, Ron, I guess until Dumbledor is ready for her." He smiled weakly.

Ron sighed and looked at his mother," Mum, when is Harry coming?" This question had sparked even more interest in Jenny and her head lifted to where she was looking at her mother.

Molly sighed and lowered a bottle of pumpkin juice she was holding and looked at Lupin," I'm not quite sure Ron." She was speaking the truth now that Cade was here she didn't quite know how long Harry's arrival would be delayed. She looked towards the yard and dropped the bottle as she gasped," Dumbledor!"

Sure enough Dumbledor was walking down the way towards the burrow, wearing a snow white cloak with a purple sash. His half moon glasses glinted in the light of the sun as he waved at Molly. He walked casually to the door and looked at Molly. His smile was warm and as ever mysterious," Hello Molly, dear, I have come to see her, is she awake yet?"

Molly shook her head no and opened the door. She imedioutly noticed the dead hand that rested at his side. Some how it seemed that Dumbledore had tried to hide it from her as she gasped," Dumbledore, what happened to your hand?"

Dumbledore looked down at his hand and smiled lightly as he waved it as if it was normal for his hand to be black and withered," Oh, nothing Molly." He smiled at Ron and Jenny as they stared at their hand and then nodded to Lupin," Hello Remus, did you read the news this morning?"

Lupin cleared his throat and moved his eyes to the folded bit of Daily Prophet that rested next to his plate on the table then straightened up a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed," Of course I did." Trying not to make it seem important to discuss it in front of the two Wesley children.

Molly seemed to notice this and tried to distract the children from this. She puffed up as she stiffened the bottle of pumpkin juice she had dropped and handed it to Ron," You two take your plates up stairs and eat your food. Hurry up dears." She pushed them upstairs, and then moved back to the table," I suggest that we move to the guest room."

Quickly they moved into the guest room where Cade and Sirius were. Surprised by the sudden entrance of three people a black dog pirked up its ears and looked at the people. It was wearing a red and gold sweater with a little hood. Wagging his tail he jumped off the bed where Cade was resting and approached Molly and licked her hand.

Molly giggled," Sirius, it's alright they're up stairs eating." She said waving her wand over the door. Making the door secure. She looked at Lupin, then towards Dumbledore," Is it true Albus? Did giants really cause that attack in the south west?"

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius as he changed back into his human form the sweater expanding around him. He then met the figure sleeping in the bed," Molly my dear, all the answers you need is right in this room." He paused," Mostly in that bed."

Lupin inhaled sat down. He brushed the hair out of his scarred face and met eyes with Sirius who was stroking Cade's hair out of her face. His hands shook; it was now or never," Dumbledor, I've been thinking about what you asked me to do." He paused as Dumbledor looked at him curiously," I am willing to do this assignment. I'm sure Greyback will take another recruit." He ran his finger over his chin and then pressed his hand to his face.

Dumbledore didn't say a word for a moment then walked over to Cade putting his fleshy, living hand on her shoulder. He then put his hand on Sirius' shoulder as he spoke to Lupin," I thank you Remus, you don't know how much you will be helping."

Sirius looked over at Lupin," What is he talking about Remus?" Horror filled his eyes; he knew very well what was happening. Remus was going to do something dangerous. Looking from Molly to Lupin, seeking an answer they couldn't and wouldn't give him he then looked at Dumbledor as he shot up from sitting besides Cade," No! I won't let it happen. I'm not letting any more of my family die! I lost James and Lily, Peter betrayed us, and I even thought I had lost Cade. I'm not going to stand aside and let Lupin die going into a den filled with beasts that will shred him apart once the truth is out about him." He shouted as he moved towards Lupin," It's too dangerous, Remus!"

Lupin glared at him. He stood too and clenched his fists," And what about when we told you it was too dangerous to go to the Ministry of Magic!" He wanted to hit Sirius for being a moron. He inhaled and began to shout again," You don't understand that there's a boy who thinks you're dead, do you? You don't know how much it destroyed him to not see you come out from behind that veil! I had to keep him from running to that veil! He chased Bellatrix to avenge you and almost died at the hands of Voldomort!"

Lupin's words seemed to smack Sirius in the face. He didn't know how much his death had ruined everyone. His eyes moved back and forth from person to person as he thought. Slowly accepting defeat he sat down slowly. Only to feel a hand on his shoulder from behind him. He looked to see Cade sitting up and looking at him with worry all over her face.

She cleared her throat and bit her lip. She moved to the edge of the bed and stood. Moving over to Lupin she let out a soft whimper of pain as her ribs tensed. She hugged Lupin softly and then pulled back," Please be safe."

Lupin hadn't expected Cade to be awake and to do such a thing. He helped her into his chair and smiled at her. His hand tapped hers," I won't be looking to leave this world just yet, Cade. I'm now the only family Harry believes he has." He sighed," I will be leaving tomorrow."

Dumbledor sat down casually next to Sirius on the bed and looked over at Molly," I shall be getting Harry next week." He paused," That should give Cade, enough time to recover from her wounds." His hand tapped his knee and he smiled calmly as if nothing had happened," In the mean time I want Cade to prepare on guarding the Hallow as best as she can" He looked over at Sirius," I must say I was impressed on how much your appearance has changed as a dog, Sirius. You seem to have a much more pleasant energy. Please watch the outside of the Burrow. Make sure none of the children see you of course and once they are in bed you may come in and rest."

Sirius nodded and looked at Cade; he would do anything to protect the Burrow and Harry. He looked at Lupin," Please stay alive out there." He laughed," James wouldn't want you to go out without me at your side."

Cade laughed lightly and pressed her hand to her side," Yes," She paused and gasped for air," Yes and me too. The last of us must stand together."

Molly clapped her hands together and looked towards Cade," Now let me get you some food." Her eyes moved to Dumbledor," I'm sure that Dumbledor can finish mending you and catch up on the events of yesterday of course." She smiled and quickly left the room in a shimmer of blue and purple robes.

Dumbledor looked at Lupin," Of course that's why I came." He stood and moved towards Cade drawing out his wand with his good hand," Now shall we fix you up Cade?" His eyes flickered when she nodded and she moved slowly and painfully back to the bed.

Cade had only taken a day to heal after Dumbledor mended her. She looked over the room as she awoke and saw a box of chocolate creams and white lilies. Smiling she picked up the note that rested among the soft flowers and read it calmly;

Dearest Cade,

Lupin is leaving tomorrow evening and I have taken up post in the trees right outside the Burrow. Molly was asking for me to tell you that she wishes to get to know you during her stay. Don't worry she is part of the Order and one of the kindest witches I know. Also Harry's friend Hermione is here, she is very smart and is sure to know you. So, while you are here, you will be called Rose Lupin. Please stay well.

Sirius

She folded the letter and put it on the table next to her before standing. Slowly and sorely she slid out of the bed and got dressed. Last was her red cloak with the golden ferret running back and forth on her back. Smiling she opened the door to the sounds of Molly talking to Dumbledor in the kitchen.

Dumbledor's voice was calm and withered. Still as he spoke it was obvious the wisdom he had inside," Cade was the first one to join the Order you know? Even made lovily cloaks with a brilliant disign." He sipped on a glass of tea," Not to forget Molly she's very brilliant, as are many muggle borns."

Molly gasped," Muggle born, but Dumbledor she's his cousin, how can that be?"

Dumbledor sighed," Molly, James' parents weren't only children. James' father had a muggle brother, poor boy wanted to be a wizard so bad." He sipped on his tea once more," Well he married a muggle, and well it turns out he rather grew to hate James and his lot as he called it. You can imagine, Molly, when his wife gave birth to a girl with the ability to do magic. Very old Magic none the less." Clearing his throat he sighed once again," Well two days after Cade was born she was left on the Potter door step."

Molly's voice was simpathedic," Poor child. For such a thing to happen to her." She clicked her tongue then sipped on her tea.

Dumbledor nodded and looked out the window," She grew up with me as her mentor, you know?" He smiled when Molly let out a gasp," Yes, when she came to Hogwarts she asked me to help her with her skills in old magic. Brilliant witch too, she was an expert of old magic by her thrid year." He paused for a moment as something caught his eye in the window," She's an ecellent with Legeomency. Never had to teach her that... Although she did get in quite a bit of trouble. Following in her cousin's footsteps with Severus, they both treated him like a dummy. Hexing, Jinxing, well you know."

Dumbledor sat for a moment then looked in his tea cup," All the while I was forming the Order. Well when she learned about it she wouldn't take no for an answer. She had to join. Extraordinary girl, my first member." He let out a soft laugh," It was a pity that she had to flee. On my orders of course or she would have stayed to be with James and Sirius. Poor girl's been hiding in America... A teacher at the Salem Institute."

Molly looked at him curiously," Wasn't she a teacher for you?"

Dumbledor let out a deep sigh," Well yes, Dark Arts, but as you know, we can't quite keep a person in that position for more than three terms." He lowered his tea," She's going to be a wonderful help around here Molly, you'll see, although I don't think she'll want to stay when Harry arrives."

Slowly Dumbledor stood and walked outside. He was right, Cade wouldn't stay, she had to much to do. She was going to secure Hogwarts for the sixth year of Harry's life as he learned there. No Death Eater was going to get in that school. Walking out into the kitchen she began her week at the Burrow and then left with Sirius to make sure, her cousin's son was safe.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked chapter two, it's quite longer then I had expected. If you have any suggestions, characters, or other things you would like to say, feel free to post a review or email me. I'm always open to suggestions, and corrections. And don't worry Harry's coming I just have to get the basics out of the way. I'm not going through to much more of what was happening to Sirius after he came from behind the veil, there should be at least one more chapter involving him and Cade for the time being, then it's on to Harry.**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong.**

**Angelic Kaze**


End file.
